Desafiando al amor
by RochieCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, soltera trabaja en una radio, su vida no tiene emociones, se considera ajena  al amor, al romance, hasta que conoce a Edward Cullen, varios años menor que ella
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Bella POV

¿Bueno como están…?...estoy contenta de nuevo por acompañarlos esta noche…no creerán lo que me ha pasado, esta lluvia esta poniendo las buenas intenciones de pasar un buen fin de semana por el suelo..pero no se apuren _ continúe hablando de los temas que parecerían interesar a los jóvenes de esta época..Esta semana estaba como locutora de una emisora…porque la encargada del programa se había accidentado, ¿que sabia yo de temas de moda? Pues nada..tenía 32 años era redactora de noticias, pero como no había una mujer en la radio que pudiera suplir a Jessica, pues me tenían a mi al frente..

Debía estar dos horas al frente, los coordinadores, preparaban los temas y debía leer, eso era lo único que me alentó a estar al frente.

_ Muy bien y para ustedes la canción en el puesto número 5.. Justin Bieber…con..

Pasaron las dos interminables horas, rendida me arrastré a mi camioneta…por favor..había olvidado que la mía estaba en el mecánico, tuve que volver a entrar a la recepción y pedir un taxi.

La llegada a casa a esas horas no me gustaba, pero por las horas extras, que me pagarían podría retirar mi camioneta del garaje, sin pasar muchos dramas…

Corrí hasta la puerta, bajo el diluvio, escuchando como el taxi se marchaba, cuando estaba llegando mi pie piso un charco de agua, pero debajo de este había un desnivel que hizo dar la vuelta mi tobillo, sentí un tirón, tan fuerte, que sin darme cuenta, pegué un grito, por el dolor, y caí totalmente al suelo, cuan larga era, bueno larga no era, mi metro sesenta y dos no era mucho..pero vale estaba orgullosa de mi estatura…

Intente gatear para sacar mi pie, una postura para nada decorosa, diría yo, pero era la mejor opción.

Cuando me estaba dando por vencida, mi cintura, fue presionada por unas manos gire a mi izquierda para quedar sumergida en unos ojos verdes..alucinantes, de pestañas bellísimas, largas envidiables para mi…

Intente hablar pero no salía ni un sonido de mi boca.

_ No te muevas o te lastimaras..déjame ayudarte_ se inclino más y pasó su brazo derecho bajo mis rodillas y la izquierda me sostenía por la espalda, al jalarme hacia arriba mi pecho se aplastó al suyo, que por la tela húmeda de mi ropa, pude sentir el calor que manaba de él.

Mi Dios…que hermoso, era…..¿Quién sería?

Un ángel, Un Dios…no lo sabía..pero , si había un pero..era más joven que yo..lo podía asegurar… trague saliva , lastima..Swan..me dije..te hubiese venido bien..este chocolate blanco para entrar en calor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno un nuevo proyecto..espero que comenten me gustaría saber que opinan de esta nueva aventura….

Besos Rochie Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Cada vez que te veo..mi vida está inestable.

**Bella POV**

Pasaron dos semanas del encuentro tan especial con mi nuevo vecino. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar como si fuera ayer. Debía reconocerlo, me impactó

Sus brazos me había sostenido apretada a su pecho, el olor a su agua de colonia envolvió mis sentidos, cada molécula de mi cuerpo se saturó de él.

Había acomodado mi cuerpo y caminado a la entrada de mi casa.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ su, voz me envió pequeñas descargas de electricidad que se alojó y explotó en mi estomago.

_ Si..y gracias_ le había contestado, en verdad había estado agradecida , no sólo con este hombre que hacia oportunamente de samaritano. Agradecía enormemente poder flotar en unos brazos para nada débiles, pues sus músculos se ondulaban debajo de mis glúteos._ te estoy muy agradecida….._ alargué de forma deliberada la pausa, quería saber a toda costa su nombre.

_ Me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen_ llegó a la puerta_ ¿tus llaves?

_ Aquí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo_ saqué el manojo y yo misma abrí la puerta, aún en los brazos de él._ Me llamo Isabella_ agregué muy consciente de la cercanía de ese cuerpo, el calor que irradiaba , no solo me traspasaba la ropa, estaba haciendo estragos en mi interior.

Caminó adentrándose en la sala y solo los relámpagos que caían en el exterior iluminaban la estancia.

_ Puedes bajarme allí_ le indiqué un sillón mullido a diez pasos de la puerta. Pero dentro de mí un ronroneó lastimoso pugnaba por salir, lamentando separarme de ese cuerpo.

_ ¿Dónde tienes el interruptor?_ ni bien me deposito con extrema suavidad en el lugar que le había indicado se giró y fue hacia el lado lógico del posible lugar de la perilla de la luz.

_ Cerca del marco de la puerta al entrar_ vi como alargó sus manos y de inmediato una luz blanca, inundo la habitación, parpadeé y fui consiente de mi pantalón mojado mis pies escurriendo agua por todo el piso y mechones de mi pelo cubriendo parcialmente mi rostro. Levanté la mirada y el choqué de impresiones, fue registrado plenamente por los dos. Si en una poca luz, este hombre me había parecido exquisito, bajo la luz del fluorescente, para nada benevolente, era en verdad extraordinario. Tragué la saliva que se había agolpado en la boca. Literalmente este hombre me hacía babear.

_ ¿Crees que estarás bien? _ miraba mi pie.

_ hummm_ dije rotándolo en forma lenta, solo un leve dolor, me hizo suponer que era una torcedura._ si, creo que fue el golpe y la caída, en una mala posición lo que impidió que pudiera levantarme.

_ Bueno, debo dejarte, todavía no me he acomodado.

_ ¿Vives por aquí?

_ Si, soy tu nuevo vecino.

_¿Has comprado la casa de los Dalton?

_ Si.

Su respuesta fue breve, pero no brusca, parecía interesado en continuar otras tareas, me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero muy dentro sabía que no debía inclinarme a pensar en alguna relación. No solo con él, con ninguna persona.

Él se despidió amablemente y salió.

En verdad eso había sido exactamente hacia 18 días atrás.

Sacudí mi cabeza y despejé esos pensamientos.

Tomé mi cartera bajando de la camioneta y caminé lentamente hacia mi casa, la calle estaba a oscuras y el frente de mi casa, la luz del pórtico se había quemado, olvidé comprar un repuesto, pero no quería tener miedo en mi propio hogar sabía que los asaltos estaban a la orden del día. ¡Pero por Dios estaba en mi casa!.

Mi padre había sido jefe de policía, estaba retirado y vivía en Phoenix con mi madre René. Él me había enseñado a estar siempre protegida.

La llama de una cerilla iluminó la cara de la persona que estaba recostada por un árbol cerca de mi puerta.

_ Hola Isabella…_ su voz y el arrastre sardónico que ponía en todas las palabras siempre me molestaba_ pasaba por aquí para saber como has estado.

_ Mike, te he dicho que no quiero verte por estos lados.

Por toda respuesta tiró la cerilla y con el cigarrillo en la comisura de su boca caminó hacia donde me encontraba. Odiaba la sensación de sentirme acorralada, pero durante nuestro breve matrimonio, él se había encargado de crear esa línea de temor. Mike había sido encantador durante la secundaria y nuestro precipitado matrimonio, solo había acelerado la transformación de un muchacho que vivía para las apariencias, adorado por las compañeras de grados inferiores, a un machista que esperaba el servilismo en su compañera. Costó mucho convencerlo de que debía estudiar en la Universidad, solo el apoyo de mis padres, sancó los obstáculos. Pero la vida no fue color de rosa, las peleas diarias, solo hicieron de la relación un abismo imposible de sobrellevar.

_ ¿En serio?¿Cuándo me ha importado lo que dices?

La impotencia me inundó.

_ Mike, ¿Qué quieres? No andes con vueltas.

_ Realicé algunas inversiones, he perdido dinero por lo que necesito que me prestes las joyas que te regalé el primer año de matrimonio.

Lo miré no pudiendo creer lo caradura que era.

_ Mike, esas joyas ya no las tengo.

Al decirlo, giré para alejarme de él, pero fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo.

_ Mientes, debes dármelas, las necesito.

_ Suéltame, Mike._ traté de sacudirme._ ¡no las tengo!_ elevé la voz, tratando de esa manera espantar el pequeño temor que siempre estaba debajo de mi piel.

_ Eres una zorra, las necesito_ sacudió todo mi cuerpo y de nuevo temí por mi seguridad, traté de tomar mi bolso como un arma para darle un golpe y así lograr que me soltará.

_ Suéltala_ una voz fría interrumpió sus movimientos y los míos.

_ Lárgate_ Mike giró la cabeza y miró hacia su costado, yo no pude ver al dueño de la voz, mi visión estaba bloqueada por su cuerpo._ no te concierne esto.

_ ¿Isabella, estas bien?_ di un tirón a mi brazo y pude soltarme. Mike intentó agarrarme, pero lo esquive y me alejé varios pasos.

_Vete_ mi voz salió temblorosa al dirigirme a mi ex.

El pareció indeciso, pero la presencia de la otra persona lo convenció

Lo vi salir y caminar varios metros y subirse a un auto estacionado detrás de la Dogde de mi vecino, el señor MacAlister. Sus salida dejó una marca de goma quemada sobre el pavimento y el eco del motor acelerando.

Mortificada miré a mi salvador.

_ Deberás arreglar la luz de tu entrada, la oscuridad da oportunidad a muchas cosas.

_ Gracias, lo haré_ hice una pausa_ con respecto a lo que pasó muchas gracias.

Traté de mirar su expresión pero la oscuridad daba sombra a sus ojos solo la líneas de su mandíbula eran visibles y se lo veía como crispada.

_ Cualquier cosa avísame.

Habrá sido una ilusión pero dio la impresión de que quiso acercarse, pero retrocedió y se metió en su casa.

Busqué las llaves de la puerta, mis dedos temblaban. Cuando estuve dentro me derrumbé en el sillón y tapé mis ojos con el brazo. No sólo mi cuerpo se sentía de esa manera, mi espíritu estaba apabullado por mis emociones encontradas. La realidad de lo ocurrido me llegó de golpe. Si no me hubiese ayudado Edward Cullen, a estas alturas, no sabría como habría terminado la noche.

Envolví mi cuerpo con mis brazos, el temblor no dejaba de recorrer mis muslos, la presión en la boca del estomago, me daba dolor.

Mike Newton había desplegado todo su encanto en la secundaria y como completa idiota había caído rendida a sus pies.

Alguna vez intenté echar la culpa de lo sucedido a mi vida, a la forma de crianza sobreprotegida que me brindaron mis padres.

Cómo hija única, casi no tenía vida social, y al llegar a la secundaria, y con el traslado de mi padre a Forks, mi mundo cambió, de ser una chica más del montón pasé a sobresalir. Pero inclusive ahora no me explicaba porque ocurrió eso.

Y allí fue cuando Mike comenzó asediarme con zalamerías, cortejos incesantes que pusieron a mi corazón juvenil a galopar desbocadamente detrás de la ilusión del príncipe azul. Todo un año no hice caso a sus atenciones, hasta que me rendí en uno de los bailes escolares. Terminamos la secundaria como novios y en la fiesta de graduación decidimos consumar físicamente nuestro mutuo sentimiento. No era mutuo, y ni siquiera allí me percaté de que para él no era nada más que un objeto. Ni siquiera le interesó si fue placentera para mí nuestra unión, no me tomaba para nada en cuenta.

Más tarde me enteré que todo había sido una apuesta. El que lograba llevarme a la cama, ganaba el puesto de líder en su club y un cupo de entradas para los juegos de temporada.

Sí, Mike se ganó el puesto de líder, su cupo de entrada y un casamiento forzado y coaccionado por el jefe de policía "mi papá".

Yo me llevé de premio consolación a un marido reacio y la vida desastrosa al lado suyo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté rumbo a la cocina. No tenía hambre, pero debía poner algo a mi estomago, aunque solo fuera una taza de té.

Me recosté por la pared al lado de la ventana, mientras esperaba que hierva el agua. Una ola de frío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Con los brazos cruzados al pecho y la vista perdida hacía afuera, recordé uno de los actos decisivos que me llevaron a terminar con un matrimonio que fracasó antes de empezar.

Flashback

La puerta de la calle la había encontrado sin llave, por lo que había entrado sin hacer casi ruido, dejé mi bolso en la mesa de la cocina y allí me llamó la atención un ruido procedente del dormitorio, caminé lentamente y no necesité abrir la puerta, está se encontraba entornada y a través del reflejo del espejo de mi tocador, pude ver a mi flamante esposo bajo una rubia oxigenada.

Cómo en una escena de película de baja calidad, la veía saltar sobre sus caderas, las manos de él prendidas a los globos de sus pechos.

_ Ay Mike, eres único.._ se escuchaba entre sus jadeos _ envidio a tu esposa.

_ Dale Saly, muévete_ gruñía el muy canalla_ y no debes envidiarla..nada..es una frígida..en cambio…tuuuu..

Como un balde de agua fría, su comentario me trajo a la realidad. Ese desgraciado, me engañaba en mi cama y me insultaba.

Hasta ahora no podía creer de donde nació el coraje para hacer lo que hice.

Si, una rabia ciega me llevó a retroceder y caminar hacia la cocina, cargar una cacerola de agua fría, llevar hasta el dormitorio. Ellos ni cuenta se dieron cuando avance, solo el golpe de agua sobre la cara y el pecho de Mike y salpicando a la tal Saly los sacó de su mundo de frenesí sexual.

_ Maldita perra_ gritó Mike. Mientras la mujer saltaba y salía corriendo tomando sus ropas del suelo.

Mike furioso se había levantado de la cama totalmente desnudo y me encaró…..

Fin del flashback

Un movimiento fuera de mi ventana me trajo al presente.

Mi vecino estaba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla enrollada a las caderas. No podía ser más perfecta una persona. Su cuerpo era, Dios, el único cuerpo que había conocido desnudo era el de.., olvidaré su nombre, pero este..su pecho cubierto con una fina capa de vello, su estomago marcado, su ombligo estaba acariciado por una hilera de vello castaño oscuro que descendía en picada para perderse debajo de la toalla, mojé mis labios en expectativa, mi mente podía imaginar lo que había allí abajo. Sentía mis dedos hormiguear por arrancar es tela afelpada de sus caderas..

¡Qué hermoso! , me dije, pero totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

Con pena me alejé de esa delicia visual y llevé mi té al dormitorio. A mi paso iba apagando las luces, y cada sonido amortiguado era como una llamada de atención a mi misma.

Isabella, ese joven no puede ser foco de tu atención, ni de tu más leve interés.

Enumeremos las razones, memorízatelo….mujer.

1-Es más joven que vos…..eso no cabe duda….

2-Abiertamente no se interesa….te dejó lo más rápido que pudo.

3-Sus intereses apuntan de seguro hacia otro lado de la vida….ha de tener novia, buscará formar familia, y tú no quieres nada de eso.

4- Su vida social ha de ser muy activa.

Ya en el dormitorio, tomé un trago del té, como para beberme la conciencia. Fui al baño saqué una tabletas para la incipiente migraña que ya estaba golpeando mi cabeza las consumí con el resto del liquido caliente y empecé a desnudarme.

¡Que día!

¡Maldito Mike!, de seguro te enteraste que Charlie se mudó Phoenix.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno primer capitulo de este Fics…

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

CON CARIÑO

Rochie C. Rohayhu


End file.
